The Final Hope
by bleachgirl47
Summary: The Winter War was a complete disaster. Three people who are still alive under the rule of Aizen. Precisely one of them is a genius with a time portal. Kisuke sends Ichigo back to fix everything and see them all again. With many twists along the way, Ichigo moves forward with no hesitation. No non-canonical pairings.
1. Hope Arrives

**AN:** This is my first fic in any fandom so please be nice, though any sort of response is welcome. Feel free to pm me, I have no life, so I'll probably respond quickly. I'm co-writing this with my boyfriend so tell me if something feels like it doesn't fit. This story is inspired by both Hogyoku Ex Machina and Swinging Pendulum, some of my favorite stories. That being said, enjoy!

 _Old man Zangetsu/Quincy powers talking_

 **Zangetsu talking**

 ** _11 Years After the Start of the Winter War_**

This particular morning finds Ichigo Kurosaki standing in the barren wastelands of Hueco Mundo with both his father, Isshin Shiba, and his surrogate uncle and sensei, Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo has long shaggy hair the color of a crackling, roaring fire and deep amber eyes that spoke volumes of his experiences.

What spoke more about him though were his scars. They ran up and down his body in no particular pattern. While some had the jagged look that only comes from the wild wounds of open combat. Others clearly told of a precise scalpel. For how else could one receive so many straight, shallow and non-lethal wounds to the body. This was never more clear than when you looked at ichigo's left eye. There was nothing wrong with the tissue surrounding the eye, his lids and brows were all intact but his left eye was simply gone, removed on the whims of a madman who thought to play god.

Ichigo turned to face the only other men left in the world who hadn't fallen to Aizen, and asked, for about the hundredth time, "Are you absolutely certain about this Kisuke?"

Kisuke just continued to set up the portal as Isshin responded, "We've been through this Ichigo, this is the only way to stop Aizen. Who cares if we have to sacrifice our powers to do it."

Kisuke then cut in, "You're the last chance, Ichigo. The final hope of two broken old men. Don't try to take this away from us or I'll make the shattered shaft look like a playground." The iron in his voice brooked no argument and Ichigo immediately acquiesced and replied, "I'm sorry Kisuke, I guess I'm just nervous," he then quirked a half smile, "I didn't know I could still be nervous."

Kisuke then told him, "I'm done setting up, make sure you have the cure then prepare yourself." Ichigo"s only response was, " **Bankai!** " and then " **Protect Zangetsu!** " This left him in a completely hollowified state, with an impossibly white body, a terrifying mask with two horns, a long mane of his fiery hair, and, most importantly, a large, empty hole in his chest.

Meanwhile, Kisuke and Isshin took their respective spots on either side of the portal and as Ichigo transformed, they started pumping reiatsu into the large, portal-like machine Kisuke had invented. As the machine got a taste of their power, it began to leach what was necessary on its own. This caused the portal to fire up and form a large whirling spiral.

Ichigo made one last check, "Everybody ready?" He heard the replies from the depths of his soul, " _Always Ichigo,_ " from the old man, and a simple scoff from Zangetsu. Then they said in unison, " _ **Now, go forth and show that son of a bitch what happens when he takes from us.**_ "

Ichigo walked straight into the portal with no hesitation or faltering steps. As he entered, the portal changed from a mild reiatsu drain on the two men, into a full on drain of their very essence. After the portal had sucked them dry, it was sucked into itself, and they both fell back exhausted, just two old men, sitting across from each other waiting.

While the portal may have robbed them of shinigami powers, it had not left them blind to reiatsu, and so it was that they could both feel the army of hollows begin to descend on their position. Kisuke decided to say, "I think we have five minutes."

Isshin just smiled wistfully and said, "Five minutes, all the time in the world." Then they both sat their wordlessly as they felt the army closing in, With no power or strength left, neither man prepared to fight, or even stood up.

With just two minutes left, Kisuke said, "Aren't we sad excuses for heroes, can you imagine what Yoruichi would say if she saw us sitting down like this, waiting for death." Isshin replied with a smirk, "I know, even though we just sent the last hero away, how about we try to do her proud" And so, both men stood up, slowly, arduously, painfully, but they stood, back to back, ready to fight, together,just like old times.

It was in this position that they both saw the hollows crest the dunes all around them. The hollows paused, not sure how two of the strongest shinigami to ever join the Gotei 13 could have no reiatsu. Kisuke then said goodbye to his closest friend, "Goodbye Isshin, it was a pleasure to know you." Isshin replied, "Thanks old friend," he sighed. "I just wish I could've seen my girls one last time."

With this both men charged the hollows, bellowing war cries from powerless bodies, determined to make proud all those they had failed.

 _ **A few minutes prior**_

Ichigo officially hated time travel, it hurt. The current kept tearing little pieces off of his body, almost as quickly as his hollow powers could regenerate him, almost, and although they regenerated, that didn't mean they didn't hurt. As Ichigo saw the exit portal, he marveled at Kisuke's genius for what he hoped, wasn't the last time. Ichigo walked through the exit portal with his shihakusho in tatters, his entire mask gone and most of his hair singed away, but he still had tensa zangetsu in his hand, and that was all he ever needed.

Ichigo said, "Wow, that went surprisingly well. Now, I suppose I should seal my blade and release resurreccion before the Shinigami arrive." and that's what he did, much to the protest of his blade, and as he sealed his two blades into a normal katana with a black hilt. Then Old Man Zangetsu suggested " _You should seal your powers using the method Kisuke taught you._ " Ichigo sighed and replied, "Ok Old Man but it's gonna feel like shit."

With that he focused all but the reiatsu reserves of a normal captain into a seal on his left shoulder. The power took the shape of a crescent moon dripping with blood and Ichigo remarked, "Was the blood really necessary Zan?" to which Zangetsu oh so eloquently replied, "Deal with it, it looks cool!" Then Ichigo really started to feel the impact of a much lower reiatsu reserve.

He remarked, "Wow, that does not feel good," and promptly fainted from reiatsu exhaustion.

 _ **Soul Society, 1st Division Headquarters, 105 years before the Winter War began**_

"Urahara Kisuke, now that they are all here, please explain the situation." Yamamoto Soutaichou boomed at the beginning of his emergency meeting. Every captain and lieutenant was present, save Ukitake and the 11th division representatives.

Kisuke Urahara began his briefing, "So," he gulped, "A large, no, enormous source of hollow reiatsu was detected this morning in Hueco Mundo. While only lasting a few minutes, the reiatsu output indicated power that was several times that of a captain." Yoruichi gave a thumbs up and Kisuke smiled and finished, "This is why the Soutaichou has seen fit to call you all here, any questions?"

The room was silent for about ten seconds until Yamamoto thundered, "If you all understand the situation then I am going to send Kyoraku Shunsui, Hirako Shinji, Shiba Kaien, Unohana Retsu, and Urahara Kisuke to find out what caused this disturbance"

Kyoraku Shunsui frowned and replied, "Why so many captains, Yama-jii? Doesn't that seem like overkill to you."

It was Urahara who answered, "My apologies everyone, I believe that in my haste,I may have understated the threat. I said many times the power of a captain earlier but in reality, I believe that the Reiatsu was similar in size to that of the Soutaichou in Shikai." Gasps sounded throughout the room and Yoruichi face-palmed in mock exasperation.

Kyoraku simply replied, "Oh" and with that, the five assigned left the room towards the official Senkaimon. The Senkaimon would get them within 50 miles of the reiatsu signature, but could be called in for whenever they needed it on the way back. They didn't bother with a Gentei Rein to go to Hueco Mundo, and they quickly set off toward their destination, with Kisuke holding the locator, in the lead.

"Man this place is unsettling." Kaien remarked as the squad traveled through the eternal night of Hueco Mundo. Kyoraku responded, "You could say that again." Then Shinji decided to weigh in, "I think it's kinda nice, ya just need to get used to it." Then Urahara joined the discussion with a casual, "I think it's beautiful, The moon in the sky, the sand under your feet. Not to mention the almost perfect model of natural competition among the hollows..." he trailed off because Unohana's smile went from a little less serene to a little more fatal as she cleared her throat and said, "Could we all focus on the mission please." sweet as could be with a subtle but lethal edge. After this they traveled in silence.

 _ **Ichigo's Arrival Point, Ten Minutes Later**_

As the Shinigami crested the final dune between themselves and Ichigo, three of them gawked in utter shock and amazement, while the other two frowned at the sullen familiarity they felt. They stood at the edge of a crater, the crater had gently sloping sides and appeared to be no more than ten yards deep or one hundred yards across. But this did not cause the expressions of the Shinigami'. What caused the expression of the Shinigami was the fact that this pit was made entirely of glass.

Not only was the crater made of glass, but the sands of Hueco Mundo were still clearly visible beneath the glass, meaning that this glass was created by something superheating the existing sand. This did not bode well for the situation because all of these powerful Shinigami could sense neither hide nor hair of any being that could possibly be responsible, just a soul reaper barely hanging onto life at the bottom of the crater,

Once Unohana realized that there was no immediate threat, she moved to the man's, for it was just a man, side, checking him for injuries. The other's in the squad advanced more slowly, but just as determined to see this oddity. As they also arrived at his side, they noticed what Unohana had already documented and discarded as unimportant to his survival, the boys scars. They criss-crossed up and down his body and Kaien voiced what they were all thinking, "Damn, that can't have felt good."

Then, just when things couldn't get weirder, Shinji said, "Kaien, not only is this guy your twin, but have ya seen his eye?" Kaien had a look of confusion on his face until his eyes settled on the man's very familiar face, which quickly placed a mixture of bafflement and disgust onto Kaien's features. Kyoraku, and Urahara had similar reactions and Shinji himself averted his eyes from the poor man.

While all of this was happening, Unohana had determined that his only problem was reiatsu depletion and had begun the transfer process accordingly. Now that she had refilled his reiatsu, the boy seemed to have stabilized and she then stood up and snapped, "This man is stabilized, Shunsui, quit gawking and help me carry him! The rest of you, contact soul society, I need a Senkaimon to this position immediately! We need to get him to fourth, right now!" They all immediately followed her orders for their was nothing scarier than an angry Unohana for these particular people, especially Shunsui, who had been on the wrong side of her anger in the past.

As they all left through the Senkaimon, Kisuke and Shinji hung back for a moment, "So, what do you think happened here?" Shinji asked the supposed head of research for the Gotei 13. "I know precisely two things Shinji. Their is moy to that boy than meets the eye, and what happened here will affect soul society in more ways than I can imagine."

 _ **End of Chapter One**_

 **AN:** So, please remember to review or pm me if you have any questions, I'll try to post at least weekly.


	2. Wrath of the Sun

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to update, I hope to keep it weekly from now on. I have decided, with the help of some very useful reviews, to reference Ichigo's Zanpakuto/hollow spirit with the name Shiro and his quincy powers as old man Zangetsu. Just for the ease of clarity. Please keep reading and reviewing, enjoy!

 _Old Man Zangetsu talking_

 _ **Shiro talking**_

' _Thoughts'_

 _ **3 Days After the Discovery of Ichigo in the Crater of Glass**_

Ichigo jolted awake, immediately aware that he was not in a familiar place. He opened his eye and saw something impossible, the 4th division barracks. Aizen had destroyed all of seireitei, hadn't he? He closed his eye and immediately asked his spirits, ' _What's happening?'_

" _Cast Your mind back Ichigo, Surely you remember."_ was the response that came from the old man.

' _Wait, it wasn't a dream,"_ Ichigo stuttered, " _Kisuke, you mad genius'_ He thought with a grin. " **Heads up King, two friendlies incoming."** Shiro said, breaking him out of his reverie. Ichigo cast out his senses and felt two familiar reiatsu signatures, unbearably familiar and unbearably close. He felt his heart beginning to race and his reiatsu begin to flare, immediately he closed his eye and took a deep breath. He cast his mind back to the makeshift plan he and Kisuke had made before his departure. ' _First and foremost, I need to make sure this isn't an illusion. There was one place that Aizen had blown up before ever seeing.'_

And so it was that Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, captains of the 12th and 2nd squads respectively, walked into a hospital room to check on its supposedly unconscious occupant. Said occupant was instead sitting in a meditative pose, apparently trying to get a handle on his, admittedly wild, reiatsu. The man opened his remaining eye and the sadness inside struck them almost like a physical blow. The man shook his head and gave a little grin to the two captains. "Of course it's you two. It's always you two." He shook his head with a wistful grin.

"What exactly do you mean by it's al…" Kisuke was cut off when the strange man suddenly stood up and flash stepped out of the room faster than Kisuke's eyes could follow. Yoruichi took off after him without a second thought. Kisuke sighed, shaking his head, the man had just unknowingly challenged Yoruichi's speed, that never ended well. Kisuke started to follow them at his own pace, but paused to pick up the strangers sword that he had left behind. It was a simple katana with a black hilt, about 4 feet long. He then left at his top speed, all; the while trying to puzzle out what the boy had meant and what could've possibly caused the haunted look in his eye.

Ichigo arrived at the training ground beneath Sokyoku Hill and breathed in the fresh mountain air. He smiled unknowingly as a spring gurgled in the background. He smiled wistfully at the peaceful, picturesque scene before him, while mentally preparing himself for what he would have to do, and, more importantly, who he would have to see. He turned around to see Kisuke and Yoruichi looking at him warily.

"Hey guys, you dont know me but can you go get the Soutaichou for me?" Ichigo said with as much fake cheerfulness as he could muster. He had a lot of practice during the war.

"Why should we do a damn thing you ask, you might look scary but your reiatsu is that of a captain and we have your sword, so what can you do?" Kisuke hefted the normal looking katana for effect.

"I don't need a sword," was the stranger's simple, straight-faced reply, far more unnerving to Kisuke than any witty banter possibly could be. While Kisuke's anxiety simply grew, Yoruichi took the bait, "Alright, if you're so confident then why don't you give me a little spar." she said striking a confident pose and a knowing smirk. At this image Ichigo simply froze, his mind stuck in the past. He had seen that smirk so many times, it shouldn't be getting to him, but fuck, it was.

For that was the same smirk she had given him as Aizen reached inside her chest and torn out her beating heart. She died on a mission to rescue him, it was all Ichigo's fault, his father, his teachers and all of his remaining friends. Everyone he had ever known or ever cared for. Even his sun kissed princess, his Hime. All gone on that faithful mission.

Ichigo found himself in his inner world where currently, there was a category 5 hurricane raging in his soul. This wasn't the flooding of desperation or the downpour of grief. This was the pure, unadulterated, howling rage of his soul. This rage would not be denied, he would have his revenge. But just as he resolved to get it, he found a white katana in his stomach. Not that it hurt, it had been years since this sword had caused him any pain.

Ichigo looked up with a confused frown, "What Shiro, I thought you would like this, I'm giving into my rage, my baser instincts, don't you want that?"

"That's the point king," his pale doppelganger announced, "I want that, you don't, and we both know if you go charging off to kill him then you're going to have to fight your friends in order to make it out alive. And that would kill you anyways."

"Yes Ichigo,"Old man Zangetsu added from the side, his cloak whipping in the wind, "I am not fond of repeating myself, didn't we tell you that we want you to live. Besides, you will have your chance for revenge soon enough." Ichigo took a deep breath. And then another and finally seemed to calm down, and as he did, the raging squall around these men, who were used to inclement weather, mind you, began to calm to a simple downpour.

"In any case, King, you need to get back out there Kisuke's quite confused that you've gone catatonic."

"I don't know, maybe it's a mind altering kido or something." "Oh shut up, he's probably just passed out because of my startling sexiness, and besides, he's waking up." Ichigo slowly came to and he saw two familiar yellow eyes staring into his own. " Will you please tell this worrywart that you're not dying." Yoruichi asked, more polite than Ichigo had ever known her to be.

"Sure. Hey Kisuke! I'm not dying. So get that look off your face." Kisuke's worried visage and Yoruichi's playful grin both turned hard as rocks when Ichigo addressed Kisuke by his first name.

"How do you know my name?" Kisuke asked, his voice even and deathly serious. Ichigo shrugged, "Nice to see the former head of the detention unit, instead of that nervous wreck." He responded.

"Ok kid, I think we've been remarkably lenient up 'til now, but we really need to know who you are." Yoruichi said in a restrained and calm voice. "If it's all the same to you I think I'll just wait for the soutaicho." Ichigo said flippantly, refusing to even meet their eyes. Little did they know, he wasn't being rude, he was trying to avoid having another flashback. " _Try masking your grief with another emotion, common anger or joy perhaps."_ Old man Zangetsu said from the back of his mind.

"It's not all the same to us kid, how did you know my name." Ichigo started leaking reiatsu, "You have called me kid twice. The days are long past when you could do that Yoruichi. I have allowed you to continue out of respect for your position but if you continue this way I may have to put you in your place." He responded, trying his best not to remember her dying words and instead focus on her disrespect.

Yoruichi actually chuckled, "That's some menacing reiatsu you got their, and your scars look rather impressive, but you cannot be older than 100 years old, which makes you centuries too young to talk to me like that _**kid**_ **.** " Ichigo simply muttered to himself about some people never changing and started suppressing his reiatsu. Yoruichi took this as a sign of submission."I can tell your clamping down on your reiatsu kid, nice choice."

Ichigo matched her smirk with one of his own, "That's where you're wrong sensei, I'm clamping down on my reiatsu so you won't have any excuses when I beat you." And with that Yoruichi found herself in a battle unlike any other she had experienced before. Ichigo flashed across the canyon to start things with a simple kick to her chest. The form and technique weren't what surprised Yoruichi, they were rather simple, it was the speed. The kid was moving at her top speed on a good day. Luckily for Yoruichi, this just so happened to be a good day. And so the battle commenced at lightning speeds.

With punches, kicks, knees, and elbows being thrown and blocked as though it was all second nature to the fighters, which, of course, it was. Kisuke felt like he was once again out of his league here and decided the prudent move would be to send for the Soutaichou. He robotically sent a hell butterfly with information for the Soutaichou as his brain caught up with what this scarred man had said.

He had called Yoruichi sensei. The man did not look like soifon but he certainly fought like her. Wait, no, he was better than Soifon, faster too. In fact it looked as though he had Yoruichi on the ropes. His fighting style was unmistakably Shihoin. The man was clearly not very stable mentally, perhaps he had mistaken her with his true sensei. But that still didn't explain how this scarred man had managed to attain this level of speed.

True to his word he had not been using his reiatsu, but he was still close to beating Yoruichi. Then the kid knocked her off balance! Nobody had knocked Yoruichi off balance since she joined the Onmitsukido. Before the man could capitalize on his advantage, Kisuke decided to intervene. He shot a nameless byakurai at the man to force some space between himself and Yoruichi.

The man backed off and just sat there now letting his reiatsu loose a little as though he could feel the impending fight. He had about the same reiatsu as Kisuke and Yoruichi separately. He had no chance against both of them together. Especially against Yoruichi's new special move, shunko. Still, there was no reason to take the chance, he might as well use overwhelming force. "Awaken Benihime" Red reiatsu oozed out of Kisuke and his blade as he too, prepared for battle.

Ichigo shook his head in disappointment, "A byakurai of that strength is nothing Taicho. You need to up your game, and while I would simply love to continue this particular trip down memory lane, I believe you two should go away before you get hurt." The confusing thing was, while from most people it would be seen as mocking, it appeared as though this boy actually cared for their safety. Then, the two captains sighed in relief as all present felt the rapid approach of the most formidable figure in seireitei history.

"Tell him to meet me at the crater, and bring his a game." Ichigo ordered, his voice carrying the unmistakable weight of command. "Why should the Soutaichou go anywhere you tell him to Ryoka?" Kisuke inquired.

"Because I know you Kisuke. You want an explanation. That is what drives you in your heart of hearts. You want everything to make logical sense and to have an exploitable weakness. That is how you exhibit control over your life, and what I'm about to tell you will defy explanation. We both know you cannot rest without collecting data and making a conclusion. So you will implore the Soutaicho to meet my demands." Ichigo stated in a tone that made all of this seem a foregone conclusion.

"Oh, and what information do you have that is unexplainable." Kisuke asked, both genuinely curious and stalling for time. "I know that Yoruichi is gathering her reiatsu for a powerful technique known as Shunko that combines Kido and Hakuda." Ichigo replied, "But that is mere child's play. You could pass that off as a very impressive spy network. But I know the one invention you know was the one time you took it too far. The one time when morals should've trumped science. I know about the insignificant purple marble that haunts your dreams. The Hogyoku." And with that he flash stepped next to Kisuke, grabbed Zangetsu in its sealed form, opened a garganta and stepped through with the garganta closing behind him.

Yoruichi stood speechless as she felt Kisuke's reiatsu go cold in a more terrified state than she had ever seen him in. The poor man was shaking. Sure he was often nervous but nothing could do this to him. The man was mumbling, "How could he know. I destroyed all of the traces of evidence, anything that could even remotely point towards it. How could this man who I've never met before lay me bare for all of the world to see."

As Kisuke started rocking in place, Yoruichi embraced him and whispered in his ear, "Shhh, it's okay, the Soutaichou will erase this man who dares to have reduced you to such a state." Kisuke reacted violently to this, pushing Yoruichi away and shouting "NO! I **must** know how he figured it out. The Hogyoku is dangerous beyond belief !"

"Interesting, Urahara Taichou, I will be expecting a full report on this device. Now, where is the source of that spiritual pressure? It opened a Garganta from inside the Seireitei, something that should be impossible for anything but a hollow." The Soutaichou demanded, with a similar air of command to the Ryoka. Information that Yoruichi filed away for later. She responded crisply, "It was the man we found in the crater in Hueco Mundo. He told us to deliver a message, 'Tell the Soutaicho to meet me at the crater and bring his A game.' Were his exact words."

"Why is Urahara Taichou in this state Shihoin Taichou?" the Soutaichou asked, concerned that anything could place this man, arguably the smartest being in the known world, in a state like this.

"The ryoka revealed information about this Hogyoku, which there was no Earthly way of discerning, else I would've known it." Yoruichi replied. matter of factly. Yamamoto nodded at this, nobody was better informed about the Seireitei than the commander of the Onmitsukido.

"Ok, I will meet this Ryoka and bring him back for questioning, you stay here and transport Urahara to the 4th." the Soutaichou declared, preparing to leave before he was interrupted again. " Soutaicho, one last thing," Yoruichi asked, surprisingly tentative when compared to her normal demeanor.

"Yes, Taicho." "The Ryoka was faster than me and equally skilled in Hakuda. This was without any sort of reiatsu or zanpakuto born enhancements, the man is simply a monster."

"You have nothing to fear, Shihoin Taicho. I will put this cocky infant in his place." And with that the oldest soul reaper alive streaked away at his fastest Shunpo to the main Senkaimon gate.

` Ichigo awaited the Soutaicho at his initial place of arrival in this timeline. He gave a low whistle at what his Reiatsu had done to the place. He knew what it would do in theory, Kisuke had explained it to him. But actually seeing a 500 foot wide crater in this "Hollow World" was very odd.

As he waited for Yamamoto he supposed he should unseal his reiatsu in preparation for what was sure to be one hell of a fight. He had never matched up against Yama himself, the Soutaichou hadn't lasted long enough for that. He was still utterly impressed with the old man's strength. The strength of his bankai had injured Aizen to the point where it took the Hogyoku 5 years for the guy to return, but return he did. With a vengeance.

Before Ichigo could get too bogged down in his memories, He felt the unmistakable sensation of the Soutaichou's spiritual pressure, approaching much faster this time. He turned in the direction of the incoming warrior and readied himself. Yamamoto appeared with his cane and haori not looking at all disheveled. "Soutaichou, I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Ichigo Kurosaki or Ichigo Shiba, whichever you prefer. I have come back from the future in order to prevent a war that even your fabled might could not stop." Ichigo said with a straight face.

"You infant, you expect me to believe in the existence of time travel." Yamamoto said with disbelief clearly written on his face. "I have no such expectation," Ichigo replied, " but you cannot deny that my sudden appearance, my undeniable speed and my impossible knowledge must come from somewhere."

Yamamoto nodded and said, "I see, I don't suppose you have any proof of these time travel claims." Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly at this. "Ahh, now that is where the gray area starts and my own confidence ends. I would ask you some questions Soutaicho."

"As you will child." Yamamoto said, honestly curious as to where this strange Ryoka had come from.

"When was the last time you entered into your bankai?" Ichigo questioned casually.

"My Bankai can destroy all of soul society itself, I do not enter into it without great thought and consideration beforehand, that being said, the last time I used it was about nine hundred years ago, to face an enemy much greater than you." Yamamoto said, his unshakeable confidence making itself known through his tone.

"I do not wish to see it Soutaichou but I do ask, what do you think would send you into a large enough rage to disregard all of those risks and simply obliterate your enemy with Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"I can foresee no such circumstance, so quit beating around the bush and come forth with your fabricated story infant!" Yamamoto declared, growing tired of this inquiry. Ichigo sucked in a breath through his teeth as the Soutaichou's reiatsu increased past a captain's level. Despite this, Ichigo continued evenly and without hesitation. "I witnessed the decapitation of Jushiro Ukitake at the hands of an all-powerful madman. After that you used your bankai." Their was aq pause as the Soutaichou seemed to consider his words.

"I am curious child, did you think that tale would do you any good?" Yamamoto asked sarcastically.

Ichigo, undeterred, responded with the utmost conviction. "No but I think this description will, As far as I know the last time you used your Bankai, you gathered the heat of the sun into your sword and used it to simply destroy your enemy. I happen to know that you have not rested upon your laurels these past 900 years."

"Oh?"

"You have improved your Bankai past even this. You now have four Bankai powers." Ichigo said. The Soutaichou's reiatsu began to settle down a little as he considered how Ichigo had found this information. "That is remarkably close to the mark but I happen to know I gave that exact information to captain Unohana, you could have found this out with some careful spying or interrogations" Yamamoto conjectured.

"Yes, that is possible, but if that were the case then how would I know that the four powers were Zanka no Tachi East, West, South, and North." Ichigo replied with a smirk. Yamamoto's eyes widened and he seemed speechless for once. "I will not bore you with the details of your own Bankai but even you must admit that I know a little too much for simple spies or kido trickery to be blamed." Ichigo continued. Yamamoto released a sigh,

"While I see no way for you to have this information, I still cannot accept your story without some sort of proof." Yamamoto said, almost regretful that he would have to destroy this boy. "I had, in my posession when I came back, a vial full of liquid, knowing your captains, it's sitting, well preserved, in some storage room of the 4th division." Ichigo said, in a seemingly unrelated topic.

"And why is that important to me boy" Yamamoto questioned.

"The vial contained liquid that when injected directly into the bloodstream, will cure the illness of one Jushiro Ukitake" Ichigo replied. For the second time in as many minutes, Yamamoto was entirely speechless. He immediately became serious, "If the lab can prove this claim then I will believe you."

"You must not give that sample to the lab, it took seven years to synthesize and the man who created it is now dead." Ichigo said, referring to the Kisuke of his timeline.

"Well then, it seems we have returned to this impasse, ryoka, I cannot have one of my captains drink an unknown substance based on your claims. How would you like to proceed?"

"Well, you would know if a shinigami had come along with powers comparable to your own." Ichigo asked, resorting to his last ditch effort.

"Such a momentous event could not go unnoticed by the powers that be, we are very proud of the Onmitsukido." Yamamoto agreed.

"As well you should be, Soutaichou. But that is neither here nor their. If I display power comparable to yours, will you accept that there is no other explanation than my own." Ichigo asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"You make a very bold statement child, but I can feel your reiatsu, it is similar to a captains, certainly nothing to scoff at, but you are nowhere near my level." Yamamoto observed, not critically, simply observing facts. "Well, old man, I was able to seal away most of my power before your captains arrived here." Ichigo explained while lifting the sleeve of his shihakusho and showing the Soutaichou the bloody crescent moon that lie their. The Soutaichou watched as the tattoo disappeared and the space around the ryoka began fill with reiatsu. The boy truly did rival him, the greatest shinigami.

"So that's how you want it ryoka, well then, who am I to refuse." and with that the seemingly frail old man threw off his haori and unsealed his cane , the air around him began to heat up as he uttered the words that had been a death toll for so many before, "Turn all of Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka!" Flames began to billow out of the Soutaichou's blade and Ichigo winced.

"Man, Jii-san, you never hold back do you." Ichigo said, wonder in his voice.

"Not against impudent infants like yourself." Yamamoto countered.

"We'll see if you can call me an infant after this. That being said, I shall endeavor not to kill you, I hope you can do the same" Ichigo gathered his Reiatsu around his blade and prepared to release his Shikai."I gained your respect during the war Jii-san, you even made me the captain of my very own special unit, I'm about to show you why. " "And with that he gathered his reiatsu around his sword and intoned with practiced ease, " **Darkness reigns as night falls, Cleave Through the Heavens Zangetsu** " The Reiatsu around Ichigo began to dissipate as he stood calmly. This was his element, he had his trench knife in his left hand and his Khyber knife in his right, both pitch black, all aspects of his soul on clear display.

Both powerhouses faced off with the seriousness of the situation reflected in their brows. Ichigo decided to start things off and closed the distance with a flash step and slashed at the Soutaichou with his oversized Khyber knife. And so the clash of two titans began. The Soutaichou tried to direct his flames at Ichigo after the first clash but was thwarted when Ichigo started exuding more spiritual pressure, acting like a buffer between him and the flames of Ryujin Jakka.

They engaged in a flurry of blows, Yamamoto continued to direct his flames at Ichigo and Ichigo used his superior speed to avoid them. Ichigo tired of this boring fight, he had come to terms with his lust for combat long ago and was now frustrated with the boring route this fight was taking.

Ichigo grinned to himself and said "Ok, time to stop messing around," he closed the distance between himself and Yamamoto in a single flash step and slashed at the old man with his Trench knife. Yamamoto blocked with Ryujin Jakka and his flames surged forward to attack in return, instead of dodging like he had up until this point, Ichigo swung his Khyber knife and said "Getsuga Tenshou" with that, black energy arced from his blade, cutting through the fire and striking Ryujin Jakka as the Soutaichou held it up to block.

He emerged unscathed, but with a newfound respect for his opponent's power. And they reengaged, the landscape being reshaped around them as Ichigo now swung getsugas around with reckless abandon as both he and Shiro began to take pleasure in this fight. Yamamoto also began to enjoy himself as he was allowed to truly let loose for the first time in centuries.

As a testament to his enjoyment, Yamamoto charged Ichigo with his blade first and not his flames. Ichigo was forced to block him with both of his blades in an X shape. During this standstill, Yamamoto grinned as Ichigo began to grit his teeth. "You are strong boy, but you are still far too young to be my equal."Yamamoto said as he saw the boy's strength begin to buckle before the might of Ryujin Jakka.

Ichigo grinned in return and simply said, "Is that so?". Yamamoto disengaged and calmly stepped back. "Yes, I admire your tenacity, but to continue at this point would simply be idiotic." He stated this with some regret, as though they were simply the facts of life.

Ichigo smirked, "I've been called worse" and Yamamoto tensed as Ichigo sheathed his Trench knife and raked his left hand across his face, leaving a hollow mask behind and increasing his power, almost as much as a Bankai did. Ichigo redrew his trench knife and Yamamoto prepared to utterly obliterate this tainted being.

"What is this abomination, how did it happen, and most importantly, how did this increase your power so much? Answer me or die where you stand. I have been remarkably lenient up until this point so answer me!" Yamamoto ordered.

"Desperate times called for desperate measures, old man. I am a perfect hybrid, the instincts and power of a hollow, combined with the intelligence and power of a shinigami. This is the reason I became our last hope during the war" Ichigo replied, covertly gathering power around his blades.

"Ok," said Yamamoto,"prove me to me the power of this form, and I will believe your story." Both of the fighters prepared their ultimate Shikai techniques, for Ichigo he crossed his blades and gathered his spiritual pressure, while the Soutaichou gathered his immense flames behind himself for his attack. "Getsuga Juujishou" Ichigo shouted while releasing a cross shaped arc of energy with both Shinigami and hollow power in it. Yamamoto sent his flames forward at a blinding speed and he shouted "Taimatsu" as his flames went forth to turn whatever dared threaten him into ashes.

The two attacks met and canceled each other out with a blinding flash and an enormous explosion. Both combatants looked at each other with respect as Ichigo let his mask dissipate and Yamamoto sealed his flames away. "Ok, infant, now that you have proven your identity, what do you plan to do now that you're in the past." Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo scratched his head and simply said, "Well, to over-simplify. Their is a madman in the Seireitei right now that needs to die. That is certain. On the other hand, he happens to possess one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe."

"Ah yes the Hogyoku that has Urahara Taichou so worried" Yamamoto inferred.

"He doesn't know the half of it old man. In any case, I will kill this man immediately upon returning to the Seireitei." Ichigo stated, not an ounce of false arrogance in his voice.

"Really, and who is this madman?" Yamamoto asked, questioning how he had not discovered the traitor in his midst.

"I suppose you know him as Aizen Fukutaichou" Ichigo replied reluctantly.

"What!" the old man visibly started, "Aizen Fukutaichou has been an exemplary officer for centuries!?"

Ichigo decided to nip this outrage in the bud, "I swear on everything that's holy that Sousuke Aizen is a deranged madman who, if given the opportunity, will kill the soul king."

Yamamoto shook his head, still trying to wrap his head around the idea. "What makes Aizen so dangerous?" He wondered aloud.

"His Shikai ability is that of perfect hypnosis. He can force you to see or feel anything that he desires as long as you have seen it release once. This is why I was initially chosen to fight him. I was the only one who hadn't, and still hasn't for that matter, seen his shikai. Making me the only viable option to fight him." Ichigo explained.

"If you truly have a cure for Jushiro then I will allow you to deal with Aizen fukutaichou as you see fit." Yamamoto decided, "What would you like to do after the traitor has been dealt with." he asked the young man. Ichigo pondered this, he and Kisuke had planned what he would do with Aizen but had not considered what to do afterward.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Well, Their are some very powerful arrancars in existence. I don't know how many Aizen had made up until this point but, I will not rest until they are either dead, or recruited." Ichigo decided, after all, Barragan and his ilk needed to die.

"A truly honorable goal, it shows forethought, as well as an interest in the common good, but I digress, what do you require from the Seireitei in order to accomplish this mission." Yamamoto asked, wondering how high maintenance this mission would be.

"I expect I'll need a small team, ample food and supplies and a base of operations. I doubt Aizen has his palace yet, and so I think this hunt may take quite some time." Ichigo rattled off his needs with practiced ease. "Who would you need on a team? Aren't you powerful enough to handle them." Yamamoto inquired.

" I may be able to handle all of the hollows." Ichigo admitted sheepishly, but I have never been the best tactician old man. I could use some other perspectives to help."

"Ahh," Yamamoto nodded in understanding. "Ok, who exactly would you like for your team?" As these two men continued their conversation with Ichigo laying out exactly who he would like on his team, An unblinking robotic eye continued to watch and stream the footage to its creator.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Fifth Division Headquarters**_

Kaname Tosen sat quietly in front of a panel of monitors but his mind was racing. He rocked back silently in his chair. He would need to alert Gin and Aizen Fukutaichou immediately, this situation required immediate attention.

 **AN:** Check in again next week to see what happens next.


End file.
